


Home

by drinkbloodlikewine, whiskeyandspite



Series: Rescues Timestamps [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Keys fumble in the lock and Will doesn’t bother kicking off his shoes, doesn’t bother with anything as he makes his way upstairs two at a time, into the bedroom and into Hannibal’s arms before the man can even open his mouth to greet him. They move to kiss, miss, laugh, try again, and Hannibal holds him like the most precious thing in the world, one hand in Will’s hair, the other around his shoulders just to hold him close.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



> A request by the wonderful [Salyiha](http://salyiha.tumblr.com/) who wanted more lovely Rescues boys! We hope you like it, darling, you are amazing!

It’s been five days.

It’s been five days and six nights.

It’s been five days and six nights and that makes it nearly a week, really.

It’s been nearly a fucking week, and no matter how Will breaks it down, it’s been too long. Every night with Hannibal away from the house has been increasingly uneasy, until midway through their separation, Will awoke in a panic. Sheets were torn from the bed, a glass broken against the edge of a nightstand, but the bedroom didn’t suffer half as much as Will had in seeking out Hannibal, who wasn’t there.

The next two nights after, he hadn’t slept at all. Not worth the trouble, and Will had been careful to keep it to himself rather than ask Hannibal to sit up on the phone with him all night.

He would have, of course he would have.

But it seems unfair to cost him the sleep that Will can’t find, when Hannibal’s away at a conference that matters so much for a newly minted doctor to attend. He needs his rest.

Will can live without it.

By the time work is finished, though, another long day at the shop, Will is near-mad. He speeds through the city, lucky not to get stopped, but the only thing that matters is the glow of light from the big house that tells him Hannibal is home again.

Will could weep for it.

Instead, he laughs, nearly stumbling out of his car and forced to race back to roll up the window in his hurry.

Keys fumble in the lock and Will doesn’t bother kicking off his shoes, doesn’t bother with anything as he makes his way upstairs two at a time, into the bedroom and into Hannibal’s arms before the man can even open his mouth to greet him. They move to kiss, miss, laugh, try again, and Hannibal holds him like the most precious thing in the world, one hand in Will’s hair, the other around his shoulders just to hold him close.

He is still dressed, as Will is, probably home just moments before Will got there and he could laugh for it. So he does, bright and pleased and warm, and wraps his arms tighter around Hannibal as they stand together.

Hannibal breaks the kiss first, and it is only to bring his lips to Will’s forehead instead, to his hair, stroking it back with both hands now to see him, smile brightening his eyes, narrowing them. 

"I have missed you," he sighs, "so much."

“Don’t you ever leave again,” Will whispers before their mouths collide again. He all but scales the man, arms looping up over broad shoulders, pulling himself to his toes, higher, hitching a leg over Hannibal’s thigh and digging a heel into his thigh. It’s not near enough, still, somehow, but it’s the first time Will’s been able to breathe in days.

When he parts their kiss it’s with a snorted laugh, cheeks red with embarrassment, eyes averted until he just buries his head against Hannibal’s shoulder instead.

“What I mean to say,” Will corrects, “is that everything’s been fine. Completely fine. I hardly even noticed you were gone and certainly am not as fucking desperate as I seem. Definitely not. I definitely did not just forbid you from leaving again.”

"Liar." Hannibal strokes Will’s hair again and just breathes him in, relaxing in Will’s arms, amused and tired and so happy to just be here again. "Mischa has informed me that she is at a friend's today," Hannibal adds, tone curling in question and Will snorts.

_You're going to jump him. Most likely climb him. It's still sickeningly sweet how in love you are but I'm not sticking around for this._

"First I'm hearing about it."

"Liar," Hannibal accuses again, laughing warm against Will's hair before slipping his hands down beneath Will’s ass to hoist him up with a hum, eyes hooded meeting Will’s before squeezing, playful and warm. "You look exhausted."

It's fond and displeased both. Hannibal does not ask but he doesn't have to. But he is here, now, he is home. If it happens again he will be here.

Will parts his lips and draws a sharp breath to protest - he’s not tired at all, he’s fine, he’s been entirely fine because he is a goddamn adult who can handle a few days apart, no problem.

He releases it with a sigh. Sliding his other leg around Hannibal’s waist, held comfortably against the bigger man, he nuzzles against his neck. It serves a dual purpose, really, in hiding the dark circles beneath his eyes, and muffling his voice from how pathetic he’s sure he sounds.

“I am, completely,” he mumbles. “I slept like shit when I slept at all.”

It doesn’t need more explanation than that, and Hannibal doesn’t ask. A big hand runs over the knobs of Will’s spine and he shivers from it. He shivers more when Hannibal grasps him by the ass, just to hoist him higher, but Will feels it deep in his belly, tightening lower and lower.

He twists - adjusting, that’s all - and happens to rub his stiffening cock against Hannibal in the process, hoping he sounds more innocent than he is. “So,” he chimes, tilting his cheek against Hannibal’s shoulder. “How was the conference?”

“I found it intensely fascinating,” Hannibal replies, careful hands up against Will’s back, into his hair, down again. “Dozens of very smart men talking endlessly about hardly anything of import, do you know what that does to someone who thought he would spend his week at the hospital instead?”

Will hums, nuzzles in the form of shaking his head and Hannibal turns them enough to bend and settle Will in bed.

“It gets one’s mind wandering.”

“Far?”

“Deep.”

Hannibal leans down to draw his lips over Will’s throat, one hand up to snare gently in his hair and tilt it back.

Will’s adams apple jerks in his throat as it’s bared, and his eyes close with just a breath of sound that falls past his lips before they bend into a grin. “Tell me more, doctor.”

He shivers, when Hannibal’s nose brushes against his neck, into his hair. “The blessing of being at the hospital is that I’m either too busy or too tired to be unfocused on my work,” he murmurs, and Will strains to feel the touch of his lips and does not yet receive it. “Whereas in a room of people too puffed-up by the sound of their own voice to say anything of note, I cannot help but be distracted.”

Will brings a hand up to feel Hannibal’s clean-shaven cheek beneath his fingers. His wrist is grasped before he can, and held against the pillow under his head.

“It’s dangerous to be distracted,” Will says, eyes closed just to feel, instead. The weight of Hannibal not yet against himself, but curving the mattress where he kneels, unknots ropes of tension that have bound themselves up Will’s back over their days apart.

“Especially two states away from your distraction.” Hannibal grins, pushes up to kiss against Will’s lips, just a chaste, brief thing, before returning to teasing the skin against his neck with soft nuzzles and softer lips. Hands come up to work Will’s shirt undone, button by button, Hannibal’s breath shivering against Will’s skin as it’s revealed, bent over him like a predator but entirely gentle in his touches.

The juxtaposition is maddening.

Hannibal grins when Will reaches for his tie, undoes it and pulls it from Hannibal’s neck to toss to the floor. He works with the buttons as well, quick and fumbling but delighted in being able to draw his hands through the hair warm on Hannibal’s chest, curl his fingers in it, bring his thumbs up to tease his nipples until Hannibal’s lips part on a soft groan and a laugh as he shakes his head.

“Tell me, what did my distraction think about while I was away?”

_You, you, you, you, and also you._

“Work,” Will answers instead. His body roils in a fierce wave when Hannibal calls him a liar again, and drags his teeth - touching, only touching - over Will’s collarbone, through his shirt. “Fuck -”

“Nearer to honesty. Tell me more.”

“Th- the dogs. I thought about the dogs,” declares Will, squeezing his leg against Hannibal’s hip, seeking friction with ravenous rutting and receiving none for his mistruths.

“You’re getting colder,” Hannibal teases.

Will pushes his tongue between his lips, sucks the lower into his mouth, and meets Hannibal’s eyes.

“I fingered myself every fucking night until my hand went numb looking at pictures of you on my phone.”

Hannibal hums, brows up and eyes down against Will’s lips before he mirrors the motion he’d made, careful tongue and soft lips as they part again.

“Two fingers?” Hannibal asks, watches the way Will’s jaw works and his blush deepens over his nose and feels the corners of his lips tilt up in pleasure. “Three fingers.”

He ghosts his hand down to splay over the front of Will’s jeans, feeling him hard there, against the zipper, and presses his palm down just to feel Will squirm from it, turns it in a languid teasing rub until Will curses, tilts his head back, and grins.

“So you’ll be bored of fingers then,” Hannibal muses, tracing his tongue against his top lip several times before closing his mouth. He swallows, directing an entirely innocent look at Will who seems fit to burst with the game already. “What else can I possibly do to you?”

Will makes a sound deep in his throat and writhes against Hannibal’s hand, shameless and trembling with exhaustion and desire. “Not bored of your fingers,” he mutters, “ _ever_. Just… just fucking use them.”

The plea falls on blissfully deaf ears as Hannibal grasps the ridge of Will’s cock, humming when it throbs responsive to the touch. “I would not want you to become too accustomed, then -”

“Fucking shit,” hisses Will, before he breaks into a shuddering laugh. “Fuck, Hannibal, just - fucking stick your tongue in it, your cock, just watch me do it, I don’t care -”

Hannibal laughs with him, eyes narrowed and entirely fond before both hands snare against his jeans, and he smiles when Will lifts his hips for them to be removed. Hard already, needy in a way Will gets when Hannibal spends all day teasing him with promises and pictures. He is beautiful.

The jeans are tossed to the floor, boxers slipped up just enough and Hannibal bends, one foot still to the floor to balance himself, the other pressed to the mattress as he spreads Will as wide as the elastic allows and buries his face between his cheeks, no more teasing, no more playing, just the same deep hunger as Will feels for him.

It is a devouring, rough tongue and sucking kisses, catching Will’s hands when he tries to fumble and pull his boxers further down. No. No, he will have Will sobbing his name before he unclothes him, before he turns him onto his knees and spreads him wider there and continues the torment.

Will tries to shove himself harder against Hannibal’s mouth, digging his heels into the bed to bend up onto his shoulders. Still not enough, though he’s scarlet and gasping, still not enough for how much he’s missed this man who moves him like no other, who fills his heart entirely and in his absence, drains it desolate.

This man who also happens to fuck like a well-oiled machine.

Grabbing the headboard, Will instead slings a leg over Hannibal’s shoulder. The other follows suit, and they twine around the back of his head. It takes only a moment before Hannibal grabs him by the backside, and has Will nearly vertical, head against the bed, to press his tongue inside. Though the infuriating boxers strung between his legs block Will’s view of his husband’s head between his thighs, it hardly matters when he can’t even keep his eyes open long enough to look. Every circle of his lips, sucking hard, licking hot wet swathes against Will’s hole rips curses from the younger man, breathless enough that he’s dizzy - that his fingers are numb when he pushes his hand across his face and laughs.

It is only then that Hannibal pulls back enough to free Will properly, to turn him to his stomach quick enough to have him bounce on the mattress, laughing more. Hannibal snares him again, yanking Will back against his mouth and drawing one hand down his back to press his chest to the sheets. 

Hannibal is hard himself, entirely clothed and feeling himself uncoil from the boredom, the tiredness, the tension in him that the conference brought on and snared in his stomach. He has Will beneath him again, begging his name like a mantra as he stretches and trembles, a beautiful coy thing.

He really, really loves him.

Hannibal finally relents, kisses his way up Will’s back to his neck and nuzzles against the sweat-damp hair there.

“This is what I thought of,” Hannibal confesses quietly, “sitting in those talks, attending those pretentious meetings afterwards. This is what played behind my eyes to keep a smile on my face. Just you.”

“Dirty doctor,” manages Will, lips tingling from his panting, his whimpers, his cries and exaltations and curses. “Supposed to be paying attention.”

“Oh?”

Something in his tone runs like fingernails down Will’s back and he squirms, humping the bunched blankets beneath. “Mmhmm,” he mumbles, cheek pressed to the bedcover, and eyes cast to Hannibal over his shoulder. “You have a filthy mind, thinking about my ass when you’re -”

“When I’m what, Will?”

Another moan pulls from Will, scattering into a laugh that only builds as he reaches for the drawer beside the bed and finds his wrist held gently, and returned to his side. “When you’re - fuck,” he breathes, as Hannibal leans near enough over him for Will to feel his husband’s cock twitch against his ass. “Supposed to be learning to take care of people -”

“I’m taking care of you just fine,” comes the answer, and Will groans.

“Fucking terrible,” he grins, biting his lip and pushing his ass harder against Hannibal’s pants. “Please, Hannibal, fuck.”

Hannibal just kisses him, warm lips against his neck, his cheek, at the corner of his eye. He works his pants down his thighs, too needy, too preoccupied to bother removing them entirely, and leans to rub bare against Will, just to hear him make that noise again, that little sound of pleasure and delight.

“Wider,” he breathes, shivering when Will obeys, arches his back for him, splays and curls his fingers against the sheets like a contented cat.

“I’m very glad to be home,” Hannibal mumbles, words against Will’s skin as he slows his rubbing, shifts enough to line himself up and feel Will tremble in anticipation for it, already entirely slick with spit, relaxed from the attentive licking, sucking against him. Hannibal nuzzles cheek to cheek with him, narrows his eyes. “Let me hear you.”

“I love you,” Will tells him, and despite the needy pitch of his voice, he means it. They both know it, to their core, but it doesn’t matter when he’s so free to say it and have it heard. “I love you so much, Hannibal.”

The pressure that parts him hurts, despite the spit and tongue, despite the fingers used to keep himself open every damn day. It hurts all the way up into his spine and Will coils with it, belly towards the bed and hips up, knees sliding against the bed cover. Hannibal strokes the small of his back to ease him back to breathing, from silence to quick little gasps. White-knuckled, Will clutches the bedding beneath and buries a moan into the mattress.

They decided, somewhere in their second, maybe third year together, to forgo condoms. The decision was made like adults - a gasping, whimpering mess of words that amounted to _do you want to?_ and _yes, right fuckin now_. Exclusivity and personal responsibility certainly played a part in grounding their choice, however frantic in the downstairs hallway, and Will couldn’t be fucking happier for it as skin heats against skin.

“It wasn’t enough,” Will mumbles, a bit of bedcover caught between his incisors. “My fingers, _fuck_ , Hannibal - I need your cock. I need it buried in my ass every fucking morning and every fucking night, I need your legs spread and ass tight around me, Hannibal, _please_.”

“Yes.” Hannibal brings one hand down to rest over Will’s, fingers curling with his and squeezing as he keeps the pace slow, a deep and intimate thing, a reminder, a closeness that he has only ever felt with Will before, and entirely happy for that to never change. He will give him everything.

His free hand moves between Will’s legs, hushing his loud groan of need as he starts to stroke him off, just out of time with the thrusts enough that Will is soon shaking from it, laughing his pleasure into the sheets and rocking back against Hannibal’s hips, into his hand.

“I love you beyond all reason,” Hannibal tells him, his own voice tight, now, pulling along with the shivers that draw through his body from this. He wants no one else. “You would think I could be an adult for a conference but I was preoccupied, the entire time, thinking just of you.”

Will’s toes curl as the words fill his chest to near bursting, as if with one more sound from Hannibal, Will might just crack and spill gushing warmth everywhere. Hannibal kisses Will’s shoulders, from one to the other, before nuzzling the back of his neck. Will grins. “Thinking of your wanton husband, furiously trying to fuck himself in your absence?”

“Thinking of my wanton husband,” Hannibal answers, “alone in the bed where I wanted to be.”

Will lifts his head when gentle fingers press to his cheek and guide him to do so. A half-kiss meets over Will’s shoulder, and clumsily stretching, he runs a hand through Hannibal’s hair before their lips part.

“I missed you.” A rough swallow, physical pleasure and a heartfelt agony, now - finally - soothed. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m here,” Hannibal breathes, and it’s enough to quiet them then, just breaths between them, smiles wide and rocking movements together. Hannibal knows Will like a musician knows an instrument, knows where to turn his wrist, how to press his teeth, how deep to go to have Will shiver and beg, bend and arch and whimper for him.

Just as Will knows exactly what to touch, where to kiss, what to say to have Hannibal putty in his hands.

A strange, incredible sort of intimacy.

“Fuck, Will, come on.” Breathy, breathless, smiling, entirely contented and Hannibal laughs at the shiver that passes through Will at the words. “For me, come on.”

Will bites into his lip hard enough that it hurts. Head between his arms, a long moan dragged from deep in his chest. He forces his body to slow, just enough to hold himself on the precipice, and whispers, “S-Say it again.”

“Fuck - Will -”

“Again,” he gasps, eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck,” hisses Hannibal, and with a near-collapse beneath him, Will lets himself go. Thick, dripping strings of semen fall over Hannibal’s fingers, across his own belly in spite of gravity, spattered against the bed. For all of his vaunted fingering while Hannibal was away, he didn’t allow himself this.

Not until now, when Hannibal bursts supernovas behind his eyelids and Will’s lungs are smothered so taut with pleasure that he’s sure he’s going to black out before his cock stops pulsing wet over Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal gasps, grins, feels himself come closer with every shudder that hums through Will’s body, and follows close behind.

Bare chest to bare back and panting breaths shared between them, Hannibal licks his lip into his mouth and hums his pleasure. Beneath him, Will is entirely spent, pliant and lazy and heavy when Hannibal pulls from him with a groan and draws Will against him as he lies back instead.

“You,” he sighs, “are entirely beautiful. I am very glad I married you.” The words are followed by a laugh, amused and warm, words repeated over and over between them in varying degrees of jest, but always solemn, always true.

“I’m glad you did, too,” grins Will, entirely lax as he lays across Hannibal, arm and leg, cheek against his chest. There’s no more movement than the slowing pounding of his heart, and a soft tilt of his head, back and forth, to feel Hannibal’s chest hair against his cheek. “I took the stairs two at a time. I didn’t even see the dogs.”

“They are fed and comfortable in the yard, where it is yet warm,” Hannibal assures him.

“And you -”

“Fed, and comfortable here, where I am equally as comfortable as they.”

Will nods, hiding a small smile against him. “Don’t go again. Not - not for a while.”

Hannibal strokes a hand through Will’s curls, through the warm ends tipped by sweat. He has no conferences for a while, just work to bog him down, but with that he gets to come home to Will, every day, to his Will, to this.

“Not for a while,” Hannibal agrees, ducking his head to kiss Will’s forehead before resting back again, amused as he starts to kick his pants off and finds them removed for him before Will returns and lays fully on him, half asleep already from this, feeling safe enough to sleep.

“And even then,” Hannibal adds, smile tilting his lips as he raises his eyes to the ceiling, draws his thumb gently over his ring. “I’ll be taking you with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Rescues? (Or more chapters to a fic you're just dying to read more of?) We are hosting a [$10 for Chapter Charity Run](http://wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com/post/112441086505/wwhiskeyandbloodds-commissions-for-charity-2k15) over at [our joint blog](http://wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com/), $10 gets you a chapter of your favourite fic, and all the money goes to charity come April 1st! [Fill in a form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1oFqn4B4zWlJ3fNbIwWIiw4w1dA8r14yjcvcMs0Z_N8I/viewform) and let's raise some money for a good cause!


End file.
